A memory system can be a storage system, such as a solid-state drive (SSD), and can include one or more memory components that store data. For example, a memory system can include memory devices such as non-volatile memory devices and volatile memory devices. In general, a host system can utilize a memory system to store data at the memory devices of the memory system and to retrieve data stored at the memory system.
The memory system can have a plurality of running processes that are executed in one or more processors. Different running processes can be configured to process different types of tasks; and a request from the host system can be processed by the memory system using more than one of the running processes to complete a series of tasks before a response is generated and provided from the memory system to the host system.
Inter-Process Communication (IPC) provides a mechanism for running processes to communicate with each other in performing such a series of tasks.